Cameron's Saga: Echoes of the Past
by Manex
Summary: Cameron and Hannah are going to visit Professor Elm when they run into Ash and Cameron's old girlfriend, Misty. Cameron's past is revealed, something that he has never discussed with Hannah before.
1. Path to Memories

Cameron's Saga: Echoes of the Past

(A/N: I know this doesn't have much to do with pokemon but the stories after this be heavily immersed in it. This is just to introduce the characters and their past.)

Chapter 1 - Path to Memories

Cameron and Hannah, the two trainers from Cherrygrove City, walked together down the long stretch of Route 29 holding each other's hand. Hannah and her family had just moved into Cherrygrove three months before and she was still a little unfamiliar with the area. Cameron was born and raised in Cherrygrove.

Cameron was a tall, skinny, sixteen year-old boy with unkempt brown hair and dusty brown eyes. He was quiet and spent much of his time alone around a pond or in a forest with his pokemon. At least he used to, until he recently when he had met Hannah. Hannah and her mother had moved from Saffron City in Kanto to get away from all the city noise. Her father was a major executive at the famous Silph Co. Hannah was two years younger than Cameron and had just started as a trainer. Cameron and Hannah had become friends almost overnight but it was only two weeks before Hannah gathered up her courage and asked Cameron out.

Hannah just started training since she had arrived in Cherrygrove. She had received eevee as a gift from her father as a parting gift. Vulpix was her starting pokemon. She was determined to become a strong, successful trainer. She knew Cameron had trained in Kanto for five and a half years when he became a trainer at the age of ten but she had never seen him battle. Hannah knew she would have been no match for his pokemon.

"Hey, Cameron? Cameron? Cameron! Wake up!"

Cameron snapped out of his day dream to Hannah's persistent voice and the violent shaking of his shoulder. "What? Did I miss the turn or something?"asked Cameron suddenly alert.

"No, but I'm really hungry... Can't we stop to eat?" Hannah's face pleaded and she acted as though she was going to pass out of hunger. She looked back at her following pokemon, vulpix and eevee, which seemed to be having a wonderful time bounding through the grass together. "I bet those two are hungry as well!"

"Vul!" chirped Hannah's vulpix. It's eyes were warm and inquisitive.

Cameron sighed and mumbled something about newbie trainers and their lack of stamina. "Fine, but we aren't going to even make it to New Bark Town if we keep stopping every 15 minutes!" The two ate lunch and fed their pokemon then began the journey again.

"Hey! Are you two trainers?" a voice called at them from behind. They turned to see a young kid about thirteen years old with a pokeball in hand. Both of them responded that they were. The boy turned to Cameron, smirked and asked, "Care for a battle?"

"Kid, I know I'm not supposed to turn down a challenge by order of the League rules but I'll tell you what. My girlfriend here needs the experience more than I do. If you beat her and still want to battle I'd be more than happy to." Cameron hated that League rule but what he said was true. Hannah did need more practice.

The kid turned and looked her over. "You two are dating? Aren't you a little young for that guy?" Hannah's eyes went dark and narrowed.

"You! We're battling now!" she steamed. "Eevee! It's time to battle!" Eevee ran over, its playful expression was replaced its game face.

"I'll judge!" called Cameron from the sideline. "The rules are as follows: The grassy area will be the battlefield. One pokemon to each trainer!" The opponents pokeball popped open and the pokemon inside was revealed to be a zubat. "Begin on my mark!"

Both pokemon growled fiercely at each other. Vulpix watched from the sidelines and cheered eevee on.

"GO!"


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2 - Old Friends

"Eevee! Defense curl! Hurry!" Hannah's eevee quickly obeyed. Both pokemon had gotten several good hits on each other and neither was backing down. The battle was testing both pokemon's skills as well as their trainer's skills.

"Zubat! Use leach life!" Zubat swooped out of the sky and attempted to latch onto eevee. Eevee quickly leapt out of the way retaliated with a tackle. Zubat was knocked out of the air and onto the ground.

"Now's our chance, Eevee! Use quick attack!" shouted Hannah at her pokemon. With blinding speed, eevee charged zubat and head butted it out of the field. Zubat was clearly unconscious. "Yay! We won!" Both Hannah and vulpix dashed out onto the field and onto a dazed but happy eevee. The challenger returned his zubat to his pokeball and mumbled a thank you for the battle and sauntered off. Cameron walked over to Hannah and hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"You did very well and used a nice strategy by using offensive moves defensively. I told you my techniques would help. I'm proud of you." Cameron told her.

"Sheesh! You sound like my mom... I'm glad I have you with me for support though." Hannah looked up into Cameron's eyes and leaned forward into his arms. They kissed for a moment and they hung in each others' arms for several minutes.

"Well... erm..." said Cameron clearing his throat, "We had better get going if we want to get there and back home by at least dark."

Cameron and Hannah had been visiting Professor Elm since he had visited their school in Cherrygrove City. It was how the two had met. Both were avid enthusiasts in the field of pokemon research. Now that it was summer, the pair often went to his lab in New Bark Town. They had been studying the pokemon in the area and would report their findings to Prof. Elm. Cameron had received a pokedex from Prof. Oak while in Kanto.

Cameron opened the door and already he spotted something out of place but very familiar. It was a backpack. A plain, red, girls backpack next to a blue one with a green stripe. It wouldn't have caught anyone else's eye except Cameron's. He was very familiar with it. Then came the unmistakable laugh. She was here.

"I wonder who's here with the Professor" commented Hannah after hearing the voices and laughing. She looked over at Cameron who looked pale and dead. He was staring at the backpacks. Hannah shook him gently, "Cameron, what's wrong?" It took several shakes to rouse him.

"I... I uh.. I know who's here... The Professor is busy... We should probably just go home."

"Don't be silly! I didn't walk all that way just to turn back because you're too shy!" Hannah smiled and pushed Cameron ahead.

Cameron crept forward past the endless book cases containing almost every book dealing with pokemon known to man.

In front of the two was a Professor Elm, a boy, and a girl, both about the same age as Cameron. Professor Elm waved at Cameron and Hannah when he saw them and the other two kids turned around. The girl had bright, orange hair which she kept in a ponyta tail sticking out from the left side of her head. She appeared somewhat tomboyish and her eyes went wide. The boy had short, black hair and what appeared to be lightning bolt shaped marks under his eyes.

The girl squealed and shouted, "CAMERON!" She leapt on to him, almost knocking him down, and hugged him. Cameron made rasping sounds from being squeezed too hard and tried to breathe. The boy narrowed his eyes in displeasure but didn't say anything.

"H.. Hello Misty." Cameron managed to sort of exhale his words with very little air left in his gasping lungs. Misty relinquished her death grip on Cameron and stepped back. Hannah stood next to Cameron, awestruck.

"Ah! So you two know each other?" questioned the Professor.

"Actually, us three know each other..." mumbled the boy signifying himself, the girl Misty, and Cameron.

"Oh, hello Ash." said Cameron with a slight hint of disdain in his voice. "What might you two be doing in Johto?" Cameron's demeanor and tone suggested he was shocked to even think that he would have seen either of them again.

"We're delivering a rare egg to Professor Elf for Oak." chimed in Misty. "Actually no one has ever seen one of them before." Cameron seemed uneasy to even look at Misty.

Hannah regained her composure and rummaged through her backpack before pulling out a notebook. "Well... here's those notes we collected on the sentret nesting grounds..."

At that Cameron said, "Well, now that that's all done we'll be on are way!" Just as Professor Elm was about to protest, Cameron grabbed Hannah and stepped out the door one hundred feet away in a single step.


	3. Dispelled

Chapter 3 - Dispelled

"Cameron!! What the f" Hannah caught herself before she spat out the word. "What the heck was that all about?!" she demanded.

"That girl. Misty. She's my ex-girlfriend. I sort of stole her from the boy in there, Ash is his name. Needless to say, we aren't very good friends..."

The door burst open and Misty came rushing out with Ash lagging behind her. Misty looked angry but Ash looked disappointed, probably because he wouldn't have minded Cameron leaving so soon.

"Cameron! You are not leaving yet! You are still the shyest person on Earth! Aren't you even going to introduce me? Is she your sister or something?" Misty lost her angry expression and replaced it with a smile. Hannah did not return the look.

"Um, no she's not my sister..."

"Well? Who is she?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"WHAT? She's so much younger than you!"

"Why the hell does everyone keep saying that?" mumbled Hannah to herself.

"What was that?" asked Misty.

"Nothing..."

"You know Cameron, we were a lot cuter couple." Both Hannah and Ash looked appalled and mouthed to themselves 'We're standing right here!' but didn't say it out loud. Cameron gulped and said nothing. "You know, we could still make a cute couple... You've filled out a lot more since last year." Hannah and Ash's jaw dropped ten feet.

Hannah spoke up to break off the assault. "AHEM. Where are you two heading? Straight back to Kanto I would think."

Misty put her arms behind her head, pointing her chest obviously towards Cameron. Hannah winced and looked over at Cameron who seemed mesmerized. Misty had filled out a lot more as well since the last time Cameron had seen her. She kicked Cameron in the back of the leg so that Misty wouldn't notice. Cameron yelped for an instant then bit his lip and averted his gaze.

Ash spoke up this time. "Actually since it been so long that we've been in Johto, we're going to walk all the way up to Goldenrod and take the Magnet train back to Saffron."

A look of grief crossed over Hannah's face. "Oh... So you'll be walking the same way will be home..."

"Oh wait. Aren't we spending the night at the professor's tonight?" asked Cameron to Hannah.

"What? I don't remember" Cameron jabbed Hannah in her ribs with his elbow softly. "Oh! Oh yeah! We are! We have some, uh, important... research things to do..."

Ash and Misty nodded and Misty finally put her arms down. Ash sighed and said, "Well, we better get going Misty. Then sun is starting to set." Misty nodded and fetched there backpacks.

Cameron and Hannah waved them off into the distance until they were out of sight and hearing range.

Cameron sighed and said, "Phew, glad that's over."

Hannah smirked and said, "Yeah, a few more minutes and Misty's boobs of hypnosis would have drained you completely! Yeah, that was a real smooth move in front of your girlfriend."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was... enjoying the view."

Hannah gasped and hit Cameron playfully (but hard) on the back as he attempted to escape the blows by running inside.

Cameron and Hannah were invited to spend the night in the Professor's guest house. There was only one bed so Cameron agreed to sleep on the couch. Hannah tried to extract information about what happened between Cameron and Misty. Cameron sighed deeply and looked away. Hannah decided not to ask again but he began to tell.

"Well, I met her in Kanto when I was training. Ash, Misty, and another kid named Brock were traveling together. I battled Ash and won(pretty easily I might add). They were heading in the same direction as I was so I decided to stick around with them. Misty was cute and I soon had a crush on her. It didn't take long though before I figured out that Ash and Misty liked each other quite a bit but we incapable of telling each other. I took the opportunity to try and get Misty to myself. It took a couple of weeks but my charm" (Hannah rolled her eyes) "finally got to her. We ended up dating but Ash was too stupid to try and take Misty back. She would have easily left me for him. It was obvious the way she felt about him. Ash and Misty finally ended having a fight over me. It's the reason why Ash and I hate each other so much. Misty stormed off taking me with her. After three years of training and battling, I finished the Kanto gym challenge while Misty and I got closer together. She finally asked me what I wanted to do with my life. I told her I wanted to be a gym leader. She completely flipped out! She told me there was no way she was going with me to be a gym leader. She had watched her sisters be them and she was a gym leader herself. She hated her title. I told her she didn't have to go with me but then she took it as I didn't want to be with her which was untrue. We got into a huge fight and when I woke up the next morning she was gone. I went on to become the League Champion and ended my title as soon as I got it, saying that I wanted to leave memories of Kanto behind."

Hannah looked into Cameron's sad eyes. She stood up and walked over to Cameron and tried to comforted him. Cameron got up and walked out the door saying he needed some time to himself and needed to go for a walk.


	4. Ending

Chapter 4 - Ending

Cameron had been outside all night with his pokemon, walking around the outskirts of town. Metalgrid, his steelix, forged ahead on the path rumbling happily through the trees smashing some down on his playful rampage. Talon the scyther zipped from treetop to treetop glancing wearily around to make sure nothing was sneaking up on the group. Cameron's final pokemon was ampharos. She had come to Cameron as a mareep when he was eight. It was sick so Cameron nursed it back to health and looked after. She was his most loyal pokemon and his best friend. Ampharos wouldn't respond to any name besides it actual species name so Cameron never had nicknamed it.

He finally arrived back at the guest house at six in the morning. He opened the door to find Hannah asleep on the couch where she had been waiting for him. Cameron made some coffee and cooked some eggs and roused Hannah.

Hannah stirred for a moment before opening her eyes. "Mm? Oh you're back... Cameron, we have to talk."

"Yes... we do." Cameron was dirty and smelly from walking all night. He looked tired but not as sad as he had the night before.

"Cameron, you still have feelings for Misty. You need to go and do what you need to do. What happens after that is up to you."

"Alright." With that, Cameron got up and left.

The End


End file.
